Waiting for Her
by TheLibraryOfTheTardis
Summary: He wasn't going through the transition alone. He was going to observe her, wait for her, then cross with her.


He was going to wait for her, he wouldn't c_ross_ without her. Most people, when facing an illness, face it alone. Of course they get the support of friends and doctors, but they don't understand; they don't understand what it was like to go from a person with a name, to a person with an illness. He went through it with her, she understood him. She wasn't an illness; she was a person with an illness. She didn't let it consume her, an illness can take your life, but you can't let it take your identity. Unfortunately, she couldn't see him. He didn't have a body; it was currently rotting six feet under. He did have a leg now though, but it didn't have any actual mass. He could see it, and he could control it, but it was weightless. He could feel it too, but it was different, it felt unrealistically _perfect._ Then again he was dead. He would class himself as a _spiritual being._ He was currently sat in her room; she was just messing about on her phone texting somebody, probably Isaac or her friend, Kaitlyn. Her hair had grown longer, the mousey coloured strands rested on her ears; It suited her. He could vaguely smell fresh vanilla and hints of vomit. Her phone began to ring, 'American Idiot' by Greenday began to play. Her music taste hadn't evolved since middle school.

"Hey Isaac, how are you?" She asked, nonchalantly. He moved closer and sat next to her, resting his unscathed hand on her tubed one.She was oblivious. He could faintly hear Isaac's reply.  
"Still blind, and you?" He responded pessimistically. "Ha ha ha." She replied sarcastically, "I'm good thanks, what do you want?" "Want to come over? I'm bored and I doubt you have nothing better to do than read that God damn book of yours." Augustus laughed; he could picture Isaac laughing on the other end of the line. Hazel laughed as well. "Sure, I'll be over later. Don't go looking for me." She joked. She closed her Motorola flip phone and sat down on her single bed. She bent down, groaning due to the pain in her muscles. Her health was detoriating, he could tell. Her already pale skin had now turned an unhealthy porcelain colour. She was losing more weight; her baggy clothes were now drowning her. She picked up a collection of photos from under her bed, ceiled in a white ribbon. Carefully, she untied the ribbon and went through the photos. She flipped past a few pictures from old birthdays and school events until she stopped on one Augustus were familiar with. They were in Amsterdam, outside a Chinese Takeaway on their way to the Anne Frank house. Lidewij took the photo, insisting that memories are preserved better this way. She had a valid point, but Augustus still had a pretty familiar memory of this.

_"We don't need pictures. It's a Chinese Takeaway, there are plenty of these in America!" She argued politely. "Nonsense! You want to remember this don't you?" Lidewij asked. At this Augustus flung his arm around Hazel for the picture, and she started cackling hysterically. He didn't even know why. She probably didn't either. It was contagious, he began laughing as well.  
_Their heads were flung back, with tears of laughter in their eyes. The movement of the weather blew their hair up and passer-by's stared at their hysterics. The smell of Spring Rolls, the scent of her perfume and the smell of the river all burst into one. It was as if life crammed itself into a damaged package. They both knew it was a really good photo; they couldn't deny it. He stared at her. Her mouth had formed a small smirk, and her eyes were glassy. He sat opposite her now, and he could see his reflection perfectly in them. Her green eyes looked like an ocean right now, the fluids and the lime colour created a perfect sea. A sea that would bare a storm. "I'm sorry Hazel." He whispered, because he didn't want to be the cause of her suffering. Suddenly, her head jolted up. She quickly scanned the room, searching for _him. _"Hello?" She called cautiously. Augustus kept perfectly still, panic filling his weightless soul. She had heard him; this wasn't a good thing. He observed her actions. She scanned the room again and then shook her head, mumbling 'Don't be stupid Hazel' to herself. Augustus hadn't been to heaven yet, he avoided the light. It was always there, in the corner of his eye, but he just looked away from it. He had a feeling, that because she had heard him that her time was coming. Augustus was not perfect. He was selfish. He wanted her dead. He felt bad about this, she had so much to live for; she was ridiculously smart, and she was so young. She could have had kids, and a job and an actual life. But he wanted to be with her, he didn't want to go alone. He would never take her from Earth, but deep down there was a little bit of joy in her rushed death. She tied the ribbon around the pictures and returned it to its home under the bed. She left the room, closing the door with a bang. Without a second glance.

_Sorry it's short. I hope you like this, I find The Fault in Our Stars fanfiction difficult to write. So it might not be too good. This book means a lot to me, so please tell me if you have any critiscisms, like whether someone is OCC or such. Reviews would be appreciated and taken into consideration. I will probably continue this. _


End file.
